Admin Core - Project Summary/Abstract The rapid and explosive spread of Zika virus has lead to the recognition that infection during pregnancy can lead to congenital Zika syndrome. The key hypothesis of this Program Project is that prolonged maternal viremia during pregnancy predicts the risk of congenital Zika syndrome. We will explore this hypothesis through three integrated projects. The Administrative (Admin) Core is charged with coordi- nating activities of the entire Program Project to ensure timely and efficient completion of the overall scientific goals. The activities of the Admin Core are broadly divided into five Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. Coordinating communications between all participants. Specific Aim 2. Ensuring and maintaining regulatory compliance. Specific Aim 3. Managing program finances and overseeing subawards. Specific Aim 4. Enforcing policies pertaining to scientific rigor, transparency, data sharing, and con- flict resolution. Specific Aim 5. Promoting professional development of students and junior scientists participating in this Program Project. ZIKV is dangerous to pregnant women and their fetuses/neonates throughout the Americas. This risk will persist for at least several years, even if it is eventually curtailed by natural immunity and widespread vaccination. The Admin Core will coordinate all the Projects to ensure completion of all the scientific goals, providing important new tools for pregnant women and their healthcare providers to assess, and potentially reduce, the risk of congenital Zika syndrome.